


Unanswered

by silent_nyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Lucifer Possessing Sam Winchester, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reference to alastair/dean in hell, Sibling Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_nyx/pseuds/silent_nyx
Summary: Last old fic from my old LiveJournal...GRAPHIC NON CONPairings: Lucifer!Sam/DeanWord Count: ~3000Spoilers: Season 5; Swan SongSummary: Lucifer had an idea once he had Dean up against the side of the Impala.Warnings: non-con, Lucifer!Sam, Hurt!Dean, language, reference to Alastair/DeanDisclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted imagination...Authors Note: First off, I hope you all enjoy the fic! I had a blast writing it! This is unbeta'd so errors of all varieties are solely mine. Comments are love!!  Enjoy!





	Unanswered

"He's gonna feel the snap of your bones!"

Dean slammed hard onto the ground, he could smell the rich soil pressed against his face and oil from underneath the Impala, briefly noting that he should be sure to check if there was a leak. He found it amusing that this was what registered first in his mind; not the throbbing pain of his, possibly broken jaw, or the fact that it was Sam's fist that had smashed with enormous force into his face.

Dean's brief moment of pondering was sharply interrupted by Sam...no, Lucifer...fisting the shoulder of his leather jacket and flipping him onto his back. He looked into the face of his little brother towering over him, with those puppy dog eyes consumed with a hate that he had never seen before and those lips that could purse into the perfect bitch-face twisted into a sadistic smirk...the face of his Sammy, consumed with Lucifer's evil looking down at him.

"You know what Dean,” Lucifer beamed, his smirk morphing into a familiar grin that seemed slightly off, “I think I've got a better idea."

Sam's hands gripped his jacket and he was hauled to his feet so fast he was barely able to gain his balance before being spun around and slammed chest first onto the hood of the Impala. The breath was forced out of his lungs and as he tried to push himself up, gasping for air, he was shoved down again with a strength that was beginning to spark pure terror deep in his gut.

What was actually happening began to register in waves of comprehension surfacing amidst absolute confusion. Dean felt his jacket being torn off...the chill of the air on his arms and the feel of the cool metal of the car where his shirt had ridden up. He felt his legs brutally kicked apart, taking away any leverage he may of had to spin around and attempt to fight back. But this had ceased feeling like the kind of fights he was used to...he was no longer being hit. Suddenly, a horror he had never felt before seeped into his entire being when he felt Sam's hands begin to undo his belt, Sam's hips pressed firmly against his ass.

"NO!" Dean screamed, pushing up against the weight of his little brother and gaining only an inch at best. A large hand pressed between his shoulder blades and held him easily in place. 

"Stay." 

Dean stilled at that simple word, only for a moment; his mind scrambling for purchase for something that made sense, thoughts skittering across his brain and ricocheting off each other as the information failed to coalesce. He’s heard Sam say that word a hundred times before. It’s what Sam would say when he told him to stay in bed when Dean was sick, knowing full well being that useless and vulnerable drove him crazy. His tone was always forceful but carried a hint of amusement. Just like it did now; but there was something different. There was an edge to it now, and an anticipation that sent shivers wracking down his spine and short-circuiting his ability to think.

Dean tried to bring his legs together but Sam's knees were pressed against his inner thighs. He felt the pop of the top button on his jeans come undone and heard the zipper being pulled down. Dean’s muscles coiled tight, as his adrenaline surged through him, and he fought with everything he had...and only managing to shift enough for Lucifer to pull his jeans and boxers down to mid thigh. All the strength he could muster got him exactly back to where he started; face pressed against the hood of the Impala, chest heaving, legs parted. Only difference was now he could feel the cool air and Sam's rough jeans against his bare ass.

"God no," Dean gasped, "Please don't do this."

Lucifer huffed behind him in surprise, "Begging already are we Dean? I‘m disappointed." 

Dean felt the bulge in Sam's pants grind against him.

"Damn it! Just kill me and get it over with!" Dean caught a whimper from escaping his throat, disgusted with himself for so desperately wanting to give up and die. To finally see the beginning of an end to a war they were now clearly destined to lose. He wanted to believe that Sam was gone; his soul released as Lucifer possessed his body or maybe even extinguished out of existence. Anything would be better than living with the knowledge that Sam was captive in his own body, consumed with an evil so oppressive and thick that Dean could feel it pouring off of Sam's body in waves; nearly suffocating him. Death would be preferable. 

He felt Lucifer lean forward, pressing against his hips and back. "Dean, Dean, Dean," Sam's voice hummed in his ear, his breath on his neck, "Why kill something when it's so much more fun to tame it?"

Dean's focus sharpened at the icy words, thick with lust; terror radiating throughout his entire body, lighting every nerve on fire.

"TAME IT?" Dean growled out, "You'll never tame me you sick son of a bitch!"

“Now there’s the Dean I know and love,” Lucifer laughed, firmly smacking his bare ass, “This would just be no fun if you simply rolled over for me.” 

The crushing weight eased up slightly as Lucifer leaned back to undo Sam's pants and letting them slide down to catch on Dean's. Taking advantage of the tiniest freedom of movement, Dean tried to throw his elbow back into Sam's face, but his arm was caught and slammed back down with enough force to dent the hood; Sam's fingers encircling his wrist and firmly holding him in place. Dean was breathing so fast, oxygen was barely able to settle in his lungs before it was rushed out again, making his head feel tight and his vision darken around the edges. Sheer panic at the impossibility of the situation and his complete inability to stop what was happening seized his heart, his lungs, his mind. He couldn't think, he couldn't move. He could only lay there, bent over the hood of his beloved car, half naked and spread wide; completely at Lucifer's mercy, or lack thereof.

Heat radiated off Sam's flesh, his cock already hard and pressed against Dean's entrance. "NO!" Dean tried to scream but it came out a broken gasp as Lucifer shoved Sam's full length into Dean in a single, violent thrust. He felt his insides tear to accommodate the pulsating cock ripping into his ass. Lucifer pulled halfway out and brutally shoved into him again...and again. He pounded into him, slamming Dean's hips against the car, pausing briefly after each thrust ensuring Dean felt every second Sam's dick, now slicked with blood, filled his tight little ass. Lucifer, pulling back out to the tip of Sam's cock and pounding into Dean again, was making a point with each punishing thrust.

"Oh, you will break for me Dean...I'm going to tear you to shreds and that vile, righteous soul of yours will shatter at my feet...it will shatter into beautiful little pieces...and when I'm finished, you'll beg me to suck my dick,” Lucifer leaned in close, pressing as tight and deep as he could go, “those lips were made to be wrapped around my cock Dean...you were brought into this world to be my beautiful little whore…that is your destiny," A whimper escaped Dean's throat as his ass was torn to shreds, the words spilling out of his little brothers lips like acid, burning into his heart, "you'll beg me to have my cum in your mouth and my dick in your ass." Lucifer punctuated the last with a violent thrust of Sam’s hips upwards will all his strength, reveling in the sensation of Dean’s flesh splitting apart and filling his hole with hot blood, immersing Sam’s cock in raw heat. 

Tears streamed down Dean's face as he gritted his teeth against the scorching pain, trying not to scream, trying not to hear the words Lucifer breathed into his ear, trying not to imagine what Lucifer had in mind when he did Sam the 'favor' of not just killing Dean in Detroit.

Suddenly, Lucifer stilled, with Sam's thick cock buried deep inside, "Nothing to say Dean?"

Dean gasped for breath, the pain and blood loss clouding his mind of all thoughts…all but one. Sam. "Sam, it's okay,” Dean forced out through a hitched breath, "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you." 

He flinched when Sam's laughter echoed throughout the empty graveyard and piercing his heart.

Lucifer leaned forward, pressing tight against Dean's cock filled ass, flesh melding to flesh, touching Sam's lips to Dean's ear he whispered, "Oh Sam knows you're here Dean. I made sure of it," Lucifer made an amused sound in the back of his throat, laughing to himself, "I even took the gag off, he's been screaming for you the entire time...whore."

A single agonized sob racked through Dean's entire being at the thought of his baby brother seeing; seeing him stripped bare, body and soul. Helpless and humiliated, fractures splintering like a web across his soul; already on the verge of breaking, just like with Alastair only impossibly worse. Now it was Sam's body fucking him into submission; and Sam's eyes watching him bleed. 

Lucifer began thrusting again, this time reaching an unbearably violent pace, gripping Dean's hips for leverage as he plunged in and out. Heat and searing pain, pulsating through Dean's insides, coursing through his entire body, building with each thrust and tearing a jagged scream out of Dean's throat.

Lucifer groaned as he threw Sam's head back and rode out his orgasm, filling Dean with hot cum that burned like fire in his shredded hole.

He immediately pulled out and stepped back, his hand still firmly placed on Dean's back, pinning him to the car. He watched for a moment as blood and cum slowly seeped out of Dean's ass as his muscles quivered, "beautiful."

Lucifer balled up Sam’s fist in his shirt and pulled him off the car, tossing Dean’s battered body back onto the ground where this all began.

Tucking Sam's dick back in his pants, a smile playing on his face, Lucifer watched as Dean fought to stay conscious, struggling to pull his jeans back up over his cum slicked thighs and bleeding ass.

He crouched down next to the panting, trembling form of the great Dean Winchester, Vessel of Heaven, Lucifer's new toy, "I've got some business to attend to once Michael gets his ass back here so how about we tuck you away nice and safe huh."

Dean gasped in pain as he was lifted up and tossed into the backseat of the Impala, vaguely aware that Lucifer at least finished pulling up his pants in the process. Dean heard the trunk slam shut and tried to flinch away when the door at his head opened. He was wrenched up by his wrists and cuffed to the handle above the door; pulling the muscles in his shoulders taut. Dean struggled to bring his head up and drag his tortured body back to ease the strain on his arms when he caught Sam's eye...Lucifer's eye, as he watched him struggle like he was some wounded animal. A ragged, "fuck you," was all he could spit out. 

Sam's lips curved into a tight smile with deep dimples, the kind he had when he was trying not to laugh, and Lucifer slammed the door. Dean let out a broken, defeated sob as he again listened to the sound of his brother's laughter as Lucifer walked towards the desolate graveyard.

Dean tried to pull himself back far enough to lean against the door, the excruciating pain seizing his lungs and forcing whimpering sounds out of his throat. Finally, he was able to turn unto his hip and leaning back against the window, he felt himself fading into blackness. 

Seconds before he passed out, he caught a glimpse of Michael and Lucifer facing off, ready to torch half the planet and destroy everything he ever fought for, ever loved. 

Dean slipped into unconsciousness, praying for Michael to win, with Sammy's name on his lips.

His prayer would go unanswered.


End file.
